This relates generally to electronic devices, and more particularly, to electronic devices with light sensors.
Electronic devices such as portable computers and cellular telephones are often provided with user input devices such as buttons, switches and touch-sensitive displays.
User input devices such as buttons and switches are often mounted in holes in a device housing or in holes in a portion of a display for the device. This type of hole for a button or a switch can sometimes be as large as a typical user's finger.
User input devices such as touch-sensitive displays are typically formed on a front face of the device. Touch sensitive displays commonly include capacitive or resistive touch-sensitive circuitry for gathering touch-based user input.
However, in some situations it can be desirable to gather user input from locations on the device in which it is challenging to accommodate macroscopic holes for buttons and/or switches and which may not be suitable for capacitive or resistive touch-sensor circuitry. It can therefore be challenging to gather user input data such as the position of a user's hand on a handheld device using conventional user input devices.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved electronic devices.